mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Latula Pyrope
Neophyte Redglare}} Latula Pyrope is the Knight of Mind and Terezi's dancestor. Not much is known about her, apart from what is seen in Act 6 Intermission 3. Etymology The name Latula was suggested for Terezi by Rauthiss. It is derived from Tula, the Hindu sign for Libra. Her name could also come from a skateboard brand named Lush Tula, but this speculation is based around the fact that she enjoys skateboarding. Another speculation is that her name comes from the Romanian word "Latulă" which means "Noose" or "Snare" as a reference to her being the pre-scratch version of Neophyte Redglare. Biography Like her Alternian descendant, Latula has a handicap. However, it is different. In an undisclosed incident, she lost her sense of smell, not sight. This handicap makes her slightly insecure; therefore, she puts up the front that she is the to overcompensate for it. It appears a tad off-putting to Porrim Maryam and she tells Latula to cool it on her act. In Meenah's quest to recruit minutemen for her militia against , she stumbles upon a door with The Sufferer's signature symbol that only Karkat can open. The player must be Latula in order to release Karkat from Kankri's overzealous preachings. Upon entering the door which contains Karkat's locked away memories and dream bubble, a small "scene" (Aranea's exposition) gives more information about some of the pre-scratch "ancestors": : Personality and Traits Latula loves to skate, as shown by her love of shredding totally rad moves on her board and spending much time in the afterlife perfecting her headstand trick. In Act 6 Intermission 3, when Meenah requests to be Latula, Latula responds by first making Meenah prove she's rad enough to be her by challenging her to grind some serious rail on a stairway that only Porrim could make appear. She has a sort of 90's skater personality. It should be noted she gives wicked, borderline painful, highfives. It is also worth noting that she takes some form of medication, as she states in a hash tag during Act 6 Intermission 3. Though Latula is not blind like her dancestor, Terezi, she does wear similar red glasses, though hers are rectangular rather than pointy. She wears a teal/black one-piece body suit, matching with her matesprit Mituna, who wears a yellow/black body suit. From her talksprites, she is shown to have more blunt, human teeth rather than pointy troll fangs. The artist has stated that this was a mere oversight. Karkat has stated that he is quite sure that Latula's personality is only an act, forcing herself in this sort of "radical personality" to garner attention. The same "attention grabbing" is noted on her inability to smell, which Karkat does not believe is much of a disability at all. Relationships Although her matesprit is Mituna Captor, whom she has been dating for eons (even into the afterlife) remaining fully flushed, it's revealed by Aranea that she and Kankri are much like their Alternian descendants, Karkat and Terezi, in the aspect of quadrant allocation. Additionally, some provocative remarks about slapping imply that she had some sort of encounter, likely caliginous, with Porrim. Though Porrim is confused by Latula and Aranea's neutral relationship turning into the bitter cycle of revenge experienced by Redglare, Mindfang, Terezi, and Vriska, Latula states that this does not entirely surprise her. She is very protective of Mituna, to the point of making death threats when approached by Damara in Openbound. Trivia *Her title, , and Kankri's, , in conjunction form a swap of and . *If you listen very closely in gameglr, you can hear Phoenix Wright, young Mia Fey, and Miles Edgeworth from the Ace Attorney series, shouting their famous "OBJECTION!"'s in the background near the ending of the song. This connects to Terezi's love of serving justice and . **Teal Seer can also be heard in gameglr, referencing Terezi. ru:Латула Пайроп Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Trolls Category:Dancestors